A Spears Fairy Tail
by Dlite12345
Summary: Fate was cruel indeed, but maybe this time he will have a chance to find his salvation. Maybe in this world he can find another thing to protect and this time for the right reasons and not, because of a wish granting device. The story of a Lancer and his journey to find his salvation after fates cruel ending for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sigh, I just love Diarmuids character way too much, and I have to do this out of admiration and respect for the tragic hero.**

 **Feats: Defeated 3,400 High Class soldiers within the spam of four to five hours. Dual Wields fucking spears DUAL WIELDS SPEARS.**

 **Name: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Skills: Mind's Eye(True)** **Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **Strength:B(D-Rank strength is enough to pick up a car with one arm and throw it across a football field in the Fate universe)**

 **Endurance: C+**

 **Agility/Speed: A+(C Rank is all that is needed to break the sound barrier)**

 **Luck: E**

 **Mana: B(Due to magic in EarthLand)**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Weapons: Gae Daerg, a two meter long Crimson spear that can pierce through magic, or dispel it. Gae Buidhe, a one and a half meter long spear that creates wounds that do not heal.**

 **Magic: Uses same magic as Lancer from Fate/Stay had too add it in so that he could fit in better with mages of this world.**

 **If Diarmuid is OC, you have to remember that Heroic Spirits are summoned with the knowledge of the era they are in including its customs and cultures.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Another Chance**

" _Once again, I have failed to find my own salvation."_ Diarmuid thought as he drifted in a white void.

He had been floating here for a while, not opting to change the landscape even though he could. He was thinking by staring into the endless white.

He had said some mean things to Saber, which he had wished he had not done. He was angry at the time. But, he could never forgive her master or his master, all he wanted was a duel to the death.

He cursed his luck silently, knowing full well that he had the best chances of winning the war, but his master was no good for him.

He closed his eyes wishing that he could have a new life, somewhere he could be a great warrior. Be great and honorable, somewhere that he wouldn't be denied of his loyalty like in his past life.

When he reopened them, it had seemed that he was no longer in the endlessly white void. He, tried to change the scenery, but realized that he couldn't.

Then again, he did not know what this place was. It was almost as if….he had been summoned? He moved as he realized two weights on his back, he turned his head towards his right shoulder to see his two spears resting there.

" _What in the world?"_ He thought as he stood up looking around the town. He did not understand where he was at the moment.

There was a field of crops in front of him, and next to it a pond. He could see a village as well although it seemed kind of like a village from his time.

Suddenly a piercing pain shot up in his head as he placed a hand on it. Information, that he never had before appeared in his head.

" _Magic? Mages? Guilds? Earthland?"_ He even learned the language, it was just like when he had been summoned in the war.

When a servant was summoned they would learn the basics of the era they were in as well as the language. Right now, he was in a country called Fiore, but he could not understand….how did he end up here?

"What happened?" The Lancer said out loud this time as he decided to walk towards the village.

As he walked towards the village he saw multiple children, a couple of them ran back towards their village probably to tell their parents a stranger was approaching.

His stomach growled for the first time in a very, very long time. He had technically been dead all this time, so it was odd for him.

He walked towards the pond so that he could look at himself and much to his shock noticed he was younger. He was usually in his mid twenties when summoned but right now he looked as if he was only eighteen.

"Why am I so young?" He said out loud as he kneeled down towards the pool. His mark was there, but it didn't have an aura radiating off of it! He blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that was true.

Usually when he stared in the mirror, his mark would emit some sort of magical energy which he could see, but he realized that it was now just a regular mole.

" _Does this mean...I am free?"_ The Lancer said to himself as he reached up and touched his face.

He heard the shuffling of feet behind him and turned to see the people of the village gather before him. An elderly man stepped forward.

"Are you with that Dark Guild?" The old man asked as the words "Dark Guild" brought more information to his mind.

"No, I am merely a wandering warrior." He said as the people were relieved. Seeing the worry on their faces….and some looks of lust from the women, he realized he would never get out of having women fall for his looks.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" He asked as the elder nodded.

"Yeah you can get lost pretty boy." He turned to the voice and saw five men. He looked over at the villagers and saw some of the back away.

He noticed a black rose mark on certain parts of their bodies. He glared at the men realizing that they were most likely this "Dark Guild" the villagers were speaking of.

A short and fat one stepped forward licking his lips. "We've come today to satisfy our desires with the women here."

"No! We refuse you to do such a thing!" The elder yelled as one of the men stepped forward.

"You what? You can die for annoying me." The mage yelled as he opened his mouth blasting a purple beam at the elder, only for the beam to be destroyed completely as Diarmuid had stepped in the way.

His magic resistance stat was at B, such weak magic would have no affect on his body. The five dark mages were all wide eyes and so were the villagers.

"From here on this village is under my protection." He said as his amber eyes burned through the five dark mages.

"What? You dare to defy our Guild?" One of them said as Diarmuid smirked.

"Any who dare to hurt this village shall suffer my wrath." He said as the villains tried to put on their tough act by laughing.

"Guys, this pretty boy thinks he's a hero!" The fat one said as the one who blasted the beam out of his mouth earlier spoke.

"Don't think you're hot shit just because you stopped my spell." The mage said as Diarmuid rose his eyebrow.

"Oh? You have more powerful magic? Show it to me then, I'll stand right here all of you can blast magic at me and I will not move."

"Is this guy stupid?" One of the mages said.

"Who cares just do it!" Suddenly a blast of fire, ice, darkness, light and earth flew towards Diarmuid and created an explosion.

The villagers got fearful looks on their face as smoke kicked up, the dark mages on the other hand were smirking, although they nearly fell over when the smoke revealed the lancer with a blue shield of sorts.

" _It seems the Magi of this world are not that strong after all."_ Diarmuid thought as he disappeared leaving behind a crater and appearing next to the dark mages.

Suddenly their left arms were cut off, not with the spears, but with his hands. Yes, Servants were powerful indeed, two servants who had C ranked strength could destroy an entire city block by just using hand to hand combat after all.

"ARGH! What the hell!" One of them yelled as Diarmuid reappeared back in front of the villagers who were surprised at his speed.

"You're all dead!" They yelled as they ran off, little did they know Diarmuid uttered a small spell creating a rune that followed the dark mages.

"You've doomed us all." He heard the elder say as he turned towards him. "They will slaughter us all now."

The Lancer blinked before smiling, much to the confusion of the villagers. "Do not worry I Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, will go and kill the dark mages."

"Are you crazy? They will kill you and us!" One of the villagers said as Diarmuid merely turned around and walked towards the direction his rune went.

"I'll be back for a reward by the way!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked towards the forest.

* * *

 **(Ten minutes later)**

Diarmuid, was still wondering what in the world was going on. He obviously wasn't on the world he was familiar with and the information in his mind was helping guide him.

" _Is there a reason for me being here? Or did God feel like amusing himself?"_ He thought as he began to crouch knowing that he was coming upon the building that belong to the dark mages.

It would've taken him longer had he not decided to sprint towards the area where his rune marker went.

As he peered out from behind a tree he could see the men that he had ripped arms off of earlier begging to their leader.

He watched as the leader became enraged and called for all of the men who came storming out of the building. He counted around forty men at best, and decided to go greet them.

* * *

 **(Black Rose)**

"Finally we are gonna destroy that stupid village, and kill that pretty boy while we are at it!" One of them said as the others roared in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." They heard a voice say as they saw Diarmuid standing in their way.

"Master! It's him! He cut off our arms!" Diarmuid had noticed that the arms had been sealed in a way to stop bleeding.

"Well, what are you idiots doing? Go kill him!" The master yelled as ten men charged towards Diarmuid.

The Lancer watched impassively as his arm faster than they could see reached for the red spear on his back. Before they knew it the heads of ten of their men went missing, blood geysered out of the ten men who fell over.

"Holy shit." One of the men said as they took a step back.

"Uh, I think this guy might be out of our league!"

"Is he actually an S-Class mage sent to wipe us out!"

"No, he has no guild mark!" They all yelled as the master a rather old man with a suit on glared at Diarmuid.

"Bastard, who are you?" He asked as Diarmuid merely twirled his red spear.

"You do not need to know my true name, as you are all going to die either way." Diarmuid said as he disappeared in a sonic boom.

* * *

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Diarmuid, wiped off the blood on his spear as he turned away from the pile of dead dark mages. He walked back towards the village, which he suspected thought he was dead.

As he walked back towards the village he could feel a rather dark presence, suddenly the gravity around him became thicker and attempted to push him down?

His resistance was being pushed slightly he could feel it, but it still shrugged off the spell. Although he wasn't sure how gravity coming down would affect him.

He spun Gae Daerg before slicing the air around him dispelling the spell immediately. He looked around as he could feel someone watching him.

"Well, well who would have thought he could stop your spell Bluenote?" He heard a female voice say, he looked up at a tree branch to see a man with a green pony tail and a white cloak.

He also saw a woman, but she was hiding herself under her hood. "Wow, aren't you a handsome one?"

He sighed inwardly at the reaction from the woman. "What do you two want?" Diarmuid asked.

"You made quick work of that Dark Guild, how come I've never heard of a spearmen with two spears like you before?" The woman said.

" _Maybe, because I somehow ended up in this world like an hour or two ago."_ He thought as he still couldn't understand what in the world was happening.

Still, he kept his impassive face on as the woman spoke again. "You seem pretty useful, do you feel like joining our cause?"

"Sorry, I am an honorable man, and I can sense evil from you two." He could feel it, evil intentions.

"That makes things easier then!" The man yelled as he took off his cloak. "I am Bluenote, and I shall erase you before you become a problem!"

Diarmuid watched as part of the forest was blown away by the mans presence. He rose an eyebrow at this, perhaps he would get a challenge from the people here after all.

There still was that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to hurry up and figure out why he was here.

" _His power is quite strong, although nowhere near a servant, but still."_ He knew it would be hard for anyone to match, a servant with a D Rank in strength could probably picked up those contraptions his former master used called cars and throw them pretty far.

He ducked under as the man charged in with a straight hook, he then used his agility to twist his body and kick the chin of the man sending him flying into the air.

He had made sure not to use too much of his strength, still wanting to test out how strong this man was. He noticed earlier that the magic had actually somewhat affected him which meant this man was an acceptable mage.

Bluenote, looked down in surprise that he was sent this far up into the air, he grinned realizing that he was going to get a good fight.

He gathered a black and purple energy in his hand as he shot it down at the Lancer creating a huge crater. He grinned, but his expression was quickly changed when it revealed his enemy standing with a blue sphere surrounding him.

" _A shield?"_

Diarmuid, noticed the cracks on his shield and noted that the man had upped his power. Magic resistance only worked on spells that were casted in a way.

Fist or legs that were powered by magic were the one sole exception the magic resistance.(Kuzuki's fist, Or Natsu's fire punch)

Bluenote then attempted to dive into the crater, and as he did he got into close combat with Diarmuid, who used his red spear and on occasion his limbs.

Bluenote, threw a haymaker with his right arm as Diarmuid blocked it with the side of his spear. He was then kicked in the stomach, and sent skidding back a foot.

"You took my kick and only slid back that far?" Bluenote said in surprise as as Diarmuid smirked.

He then twirled his spear and brought it down as Bluenote, brought up his gauntlet to block the spear, only to jump back and his forearm had been cut.

"What the hell?" Bluenote said as he looked at his forearm seeing that the armor was not pierced itself.

"My spear can cut through magic." Diarmuid said as Bluenote looked up at him. "Such, armor woven by magic makes you as good as naked before my spear."

Bluenote, upon hearing this grinned. "Interesting, I am Bluenote Stinger, and I would like to know your name."

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne." The Lancer said as his enemy chuckled.

"Bluenote we have to go." The woman who was still watching the fight said as Bluenote, became frustrated.

"Did the Master himself say so?" Bluenote asked as the woman nodded, he then clicked his tongue and locked eyes with Diarmuid.

"Don't die boy, one day we will fight again!" Bluenote said as Diarmuid rose an eye at the term "Boy", but realized he was eighteen again.

* * *

 **(Village)**

Diarmuid, walked back to the village ready to tell them that the dark mages had been taken care of. Gae Daerg, was strapped back on his back as he walked back.

He also noticed that it was getting quite dark, but it was alright it didn't really matter. As he walked back he could see that some villagers were still outside and surprised at his appearance.

He looked down and noticed that there was blood on some of his clothes, he saw as mothers covered the eyes of their children and told them to go inside.

The elder, walked forward eyeing Diarmuid. "You defeated the Dark Guild?"

"Yes, it wasn't as difficult as you made it out to be." Diarmuid said as the villagers roared in happiness. Before, he knew it they had him sitting down at a table, and both his arms between the breasts of young village woman.

"Fair maidens, I need my arms to eat." He said as they both huffed. He knew it would be like this, he should've expected it he was way too handsome before the mark anyway.

The village watched as he scarfed down the food, he literally had not eaten in a thousand years. He forgot how good food would taste.

"Diarmuid, so where you from?" One of the men asked as Diarmuid stopped.

"Nowhere, I've been traveling all of my life." He said as he decided to pick his words carefully. He couldn't just tell people that he was from another world.

Or the fact that he was a heroic spirit that was actually a thousand plus years old. Yeah, not the greatest idea in the world.

Also, it seems that when key words in would pop up in the conversation between the villagers he would automatically know the term. It had seemed as if he was a servant again, but while not being an actual servant.

"Found a place to settle down in yet?" One of the men said as Diarmuid shook his head.

He looked up at the moon and smiled. "I think I would like travel this world longer."

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

"May we see each other once again!" Diarmuid said as he waved to the people of the village. A lot of the women were blowing him kisses as he chuckled.

He was carrying a wallet they had called it created by them which had some money in it. Oddly, he was used to it now, but he knew exactly how much money he had and what he could buy with it.

"Well, lets see where my feet take me."

Over the next couple of months, he did many jobs from hunting down monsters to taking on dark guilds. Needless to say he quickly made a name for himself, he was known for dual wielding his two spears which seemed to be bizarre to the people of this world.

Well, it was kind of an odd thing in his world too now that he thought about it. Also people have been calling him the "Emerald Lancer". Although his armor was a dark turquoise, but it didn't matter much now did it.

He had also found himself on several magazines. It seems there were people taking pictures of him, he was never to familiar with the concept remembering his former masters speak of it.

Although it did not really matter, because he moved so fast the most they could catch was his blurs, and what people told them he looked like.

He also had contemplated whether or not if he should join the King's army. Although, a guild would seem much more fun to join.

Freelancing wasn't too bad itself, he never had to answer to anyone other than himself and he was pretty used to it.

He was coming upon a town and he had noticed that the sky had gotten much darker. His ears moved slightly as he heard the roar of a monster.

Without thinking he broke the sound barrier and moved towards the sound. The monster sounded powerful, and that meant that the nearby village would be in danger.

* * *

 **(Mirajane and the others)**

"Lisanna! Stop, he doesn't remember you!" Mirajane yelled as she struggled to get up with her broken arm.

Her brother had attempted a full body take over, even though he had never done it before. Most of all he did it on the King of Beasts as well.

He was enraged, he could not remember them and right now he was about to kill their sister. She watched as Lisanna walked closer.

"Elf-Nii chan lets go home." She said with her arms wide opened as the monster stopped to observe the tiny human.

It then suddenly roared and brought down its arm. "Lisanna!" Mirajane yelled with tears pouring from her eyes, that was until Lisanna disappeared.

The beast, looked around in surprise that its target was gone. It then found its target as it heard a sonic boom in the direction of Mirajane.

"It seems that I arrived just in time." The figure said as he set down Lisanna who was unconscious, probably from the stress.

Mirajane, looked upon their savior and noticed that he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. It was as if the gods had decided to create the most beautiful human that they could and sent him to save them.

She then noticed the dark emerald color of his armor, and most of all she noticed the two spears on his back.

"A crimson spear and a golden spear." She whispered as he stood up and smiled at her before walking towards the beast. " _The Emerald Lancer."_

"Wait he'll kill you!" She yelled as he stopped for a moment.

Diarmuid, had heard of the take over magic, he had encountered it many times when facing dark guilds.

It had seemed that the monster in front of im was someone who failed at controlling the monster they were taking over.

He got into battle position, deciding not to draw his spear. "Do you know the person?"

"It's my brother he failed the takeover process." She said as he nodded and disappeared in a sonic boom.

The beast looked around as it was suddenly kicked in the side of its face by Diarmuid, sending it flying across the forest.

Mirajane, watched with wide eyes surprised at the strength of the man. She had heard rumors of his physical strength but didn't think that he would actually be able to do that.

Diarmuid, then crouched down and used his legs to push him forward as he ran towards the monster. He slammed his shoulder into it as it got up and sent it straight towards a mountain, he then watched as the monster fell out of the crater landing on its face.

He walked over towards it thinking that it was knocked out, that was until he was caught off guard by a sudden swipe of its arm.

Mirajane, watched in shock as the man was sent flying through the forest. The beast then got up and roared again.

Another sonic boom was heard as Diarmuid appeared in the air over the monster. "That was a good hit, too bad it's over now."

He brought down his foot and slammed an axel kick onto the face of the creature as its face slammed into the ground once again.

He knew this time that it was out for good, it had to be. He was relieved when he saw the creature glow white before shrinking into a young man.

A rather tall young man, much taller than him. He threw the big guy over his shoulder, the side which the spears weren't pointing up mind you.

He walked towards the place where the young woman was, and saw her with the person he assumed to be her younger sister on her lap.

He placed down here brother as she placed her hands on his cheek. "You idiot, why would you do such a thing." She said to her brother as Diarmuid, softened his gaze at the siblings.

"M'lady please allow me to escort you three to the inn." Diarmuid said as the girl seemed to have forgotten he was there.

""Oh, call me Mirajane, and that would be…..well I am forever in your debt." She said as he smiled.

"It's alright." He said as the younger girl woke up.

"Elf-Nii chan!" She yelled as she shot up and looked around only to see her sister, and her brother on the shoulder of an extremely handsome man that seemed a little older than Mirajane.

"Calm down Lisanna-chan, everything is alright." Mirajane said.

"Elf-Nii is okay?" She said as she was on the verge of crying.

"Well, he might have a concussion, but yes your brother is fine." Diarmuid said as she looked up at him.

"Nee-chan who is this?" Lisanna asked innocently as Mirajane could not answer, due to the fact that Diarmuid spoke first.

"You can call me Diarmuid, but I'm also known as "The Emerald Lancer" as well." He said as the little girl widened her eyes.

"Now then, this isn't a place to talk." He said as Mirajane nodded.

* * *

 **(Inn)**

"Thank you, for saving me Onii-chan." Lisanna said with a bow as Diarmuid ruffled her hair.

"It's no matter, anyone would've have helped. Besides it would not be honorable to not help people in such situations." They had come back to the inn, and had set Elfman, the name of the brother down on a bed.

Lisanna, had already taken to calling him "Onii-chan" which is a term you would use for someone your close too. Well he did just save their lives, and she was a nice girl too.

"Lisanna, don't bother Diarmuid-san too much." Mirajane said as Lisanna pouted.

"It's no problem Mira-san." He said as he recalled earlier she preferred to be called Mira.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan do you have a guild?" Lisanna asked as Diarmuid finally noticed the marks they had.

"No, I've been wandering for most of my life." He didn't feel that great lying to a little girl, but then again there were reasons for everything.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail? Everyones one big happy family in Fairy Tail!" She said happily as Diarmuid rose an eyebrow and got down on one knee getting on eye level with Lisanna.

"Family?" He responded as she nodded, meanwhile Mirajane was watching with a soft gaze and a smile.

"Yup! Everyone in Fairy Tail looks out for one another, and is there for each other like one big family!" Lisanna said as Diarmuid was assaulted with memories of his past love, and his children.

"A family huh?" He said with a whisper as Lisanna had a wondering look on her face.

"Do you have a family?" She asked as he smiled back at her.

"Nope, I'm all alone." He said as Lisanna had a surprised look on her face.

"Whaaaat!" She then turned to Mirajane. "Mira-nee! We have to take Diarmuid with us too Fairy Tail!" She said.

"Lisanna-chan, don't go making decisions for people!" Mirajane had been observing the conversation, but of course Lisanna could sometimes get too, open.

"It's alright Mira-san, I don't mind." He said as he looked back at Lisanna, his amber eyes meeting with her blue ones. "I've been wandering for a bit now, maybe I should come check out Fairy Tail with you all then."

Mirajane, watched as Lisanna had the biggest smile on her face. She was wondering if this was really happening the handsome...she blushed as she thought of that. The handsome man who had just saved her family was gonna come to their guild?

* * *

 **(A couple days later)**

It was probably one of the larger cities in this world from what he could tell. Magnolia Town, was beautiful and had plenty of places to visit if one was to get bored.

Right now he was giving Lisanna a piggy back ride, he chuckled at the girl who seemed to get easily comfortable with people she just met.

His spears were well, he had learned from Mirajane how to use this thing called Re-Equip. She didn't know much, but she knew enough to teach him how to use it to place away two weapons.

Apparently her rival, it seemed that he learned that Mirajane was actually quite fiesty of a woman once you get to know her.

Anyhow, apparently her rival was a person who solely based their magic around changing their armor and weaponry.

"So Diarmuid-kun, what magic do you use?" Mirajane asked, she had started adding the "kun" to his name after the second day since it seemed like he knew the trio for a while now.

"I use some rune magic, but I mostly fight with my spears and my physical strength." He said.

Mirajane. still felt like Diarmuid was hiding something, there was no way he could be that strong unless he was using magic to enhance his strength.

Although, everyone had their secrets, so over the past couple of days she had decided to not ask about such things, until now.

"Diarmuid-nii, is a true man!" He heard Elfman say as he sweatdropped.

A day after Elfman had woke up and they had gotten to know each other, he learned that the big guy had a…...colorful personality.

Mirajane, on the other hand was noticing how a lot of woman were giving Diarmuid, lustful looks. Unknown to her she glared at some of them, but then blushed when she realized she did.

She took another look at Diarmuid as he was talking to an Ice cream vendor with Elfman and Lisanna.

She noticed the bold features of his face as she observed them. The high bridge of his nose, and his valiant brow, he had droopy eyes and the perfect lips for a man, as well as a mole under his right eye which made him even more beautiful, one could call it a love spot.

Little did she know, that the very mole that helped make Diarmuid stand out used to be a curse. Although he was still handsome, so handsome in fact that if you were to scan a crowd you would always notice his face.

She also noticed his eyes, the were a brilliant shade of amber. She also felt sad when she noticed the hidden grief behind his eyes. She knew that feeling, that quiet grief hidden away in ones eyes.

"Mira-san?" She heard Diarmuid said as she snapped back to reality, she saw him extend his hand with an ice cream in it for her.

She soon began to panick, much to his and her siblings confusion with a mad blush on her face. She quickly grabbed the ice cream in Diarmuids hand, but then upon realizing that their hands touched she nearly fell over.

"Uh, is your sister going to be alright?" Diarmuid asked as the siblings assured him she was fine.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

Now that Mirajane, had composed herself, they were finally on their way to Fairy Tail. As they made their way there he heard a lot of ruckus.

"Why does it sound like there is a brawl going on?" He asked as Lisanna began giggling.

"You'll see!" She yelled as Elfman slammed his fist into his palm.

"Time to be a man!" Elfman yelled as he ran off and kicked open the doors and dived in?

Mirajane, sighed at her brother. "He's as active as ever." She said as they finally came upon the place.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lisanna yelled as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards the guild hall with Mirajane following suit.

* * *

 **Well, you can say I wrote this purely off the fact that I wanted something fun to do. All my other stories are so serious and based around story telling, that I decided to take a break and just write one for fun.**

 **Although reviews would be nice, and it would help this story continue. Also I believe there might be a time skip in the middle of the next chapter(Trying to get to canon as soon as possible)**

 **ANYHOW REVIEWS YO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, It seems that I got a nice couple of reviews for this story. Also, about the pairing, It will probably be Mirajane? I just saw the event where Elfman went berserk to be a good scene and reason for him to meet Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, it seems that I have forgotten to put in info about his Magic Resist ability in the previous author notes.**

 **Magic Resist B: Only the strongest of magic is allowed to hurt him, and even if it does the magic is reduced in nearly half of its power.(Does, not affect physical magic moves EX:Natsu's fire punch)**

 **Chapter 2: Rules?**

* * *

It was an odd sight to say the least, as he saw people fighting all over the guild hall. He turned towards the two sisters.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" He asked as Mirajane sighed.

"This is one of the good da-"

"Silence all of you!" Everyone other than them stopped in fear, Diarmuid on the other hand looked for the person who spoke and saw a young red haired woman around Mirajane's age.

He also noticed how she was standing over a pile of people who were all knocked out. He then noticed how quiet it got as she and Mirajane made eye contact.

"Hey Tin Can! Why don't you try me on for size?" She challenged Erza, who was about to retort…..that is until she saw Diarmuid, along with the rest of the woman in the guild.

Diarmuids, senses of danger flared up something that always happened even before he had the mark placed upon him.

"Kyah! He's soo hot!"

"How can he be prettier than me? I WANT HIM!"

"OH MY GOD THAT MOLE IT ADDS TO HIS BEAUTY!"

"THOSE AMBER EYES!"

Before Diarmuid, even had the chance to run he was piled on by tons of woman. Mirajane, on the other hand had a tick mark on her head as this was happening.

"M'ladies, please calm down." Diarmuid said as he had his back up against the wall. He was being bombarded by questions that he couldn't answer all at once, suddenly a purple beam slammed down sending everyone except him flying.

He blessed whoever out there gave him his magic resistance, and looked over at Mirajane who had her arm extended.

"Thanks Mira-!" He noticed her glare and scratched the back of his head, he was really confused right now.

"Oi, pretty boy." He looked over at a girl who was nearly dead drunk. "You got a nice ass."

"Thank you?" He replied awkwardly as a barrel was thrown into the girl.

"Cana! NO underage drinking!" Erza yelled as Cana passed out anyway. A sword suddenly appeared in Erza's hand as she pointed it at Diarmuid as he rose up his hands.

" _What the fuck is wrong with the women in this world!"_ Diarmuid thought as he calmed down.

"Erza! That's my guest!" Mirajane yelled as the redhead rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is this your boyfriend?" She asked as Mirajane's face turned red.

"Uhm, Hello there my name is Diarmuid Duibhne." He said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh? My name is Erza Scarlet~" She said as she reached for his hand, that was until Mirajane slapped it away.

"Oi! Don't get all chummy with him!" Mirajane yelled as Diarmuid rose an eyebrow.

"Is this your rival?" Diarmuid asked as Mirajane pouted and nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you then Erza Scarlet." He said with a smile as everyone saw a sparkle on his strong white teeth.

"KYAH!" All the other women in the guild fainted.

"Oh man, I hope that doesn't become a problem." Diarmuid said to himself.

" **What is going on here!"** Diarmuid suddenly became alerted as a giant appeared with glowing golden eyes.

"Master, I was just introducing someone new to Fairy Tail." Mirajane said as she and Erza glared with each other.

" _Thats…..their master?"_ Diarmuid could definitely feel his power that was for sure.

" **We have a visitor?"** Diarmuid watched with wide eyes as the man shrunk and kept shrinking into a three foot tall old man.

"Hohoho, A handsome young lad like you will bring in the women!" The old man said as Diarmuid scratched the back of his head.

"Lisanna!" He watched as a pink haired boy wearing a scarf appeared.

"Hey, Natsu!" She said as Diarmuid saw…..a flying blue cat?

" _What sort of phantasmal beast is that!"_ Diarmuid thought as he stared at the monstrosity with a curious gaze.

Happy, on the other hand noticed the person staring at him and immediately became scared. "Wahh! Natsu, he keeps staring at me!"

"What? Hey! Who are you!" Natsu yelled as Diarmuid kept staring at Happy. Natsu, then charged with a flaming fist, which was caught by Diarmuid.

"Woah, he caught Natsu's punch like it was nothing!"

"Sorry, but what is that behind you?" Diarmuid asked as everyone realized he saw Happy and was trying to comprehend just what in the world he was.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he looked back. "That's Happy, he's my partner."

"A flying...talking...cat?" Diarmuid said as everyone nodded.

Master Makarov, upon seeing this cleared his throat. "Anyhow, Mirajane may I see you and your guest in my office?"

* * *

 **(Makarovs Office)**

"Diarmuid, I cannot thank you enough for saving my beloved children, I am in your debt." Makarov said as Diarmuid rose his hands up in response.

Right now, Diarmuid was sitting across from Makarov at his desk. They were currently discussing what happened and what will happen later.

"It was no problem Master Makarov, I did what any person would do." He said as Makarov smiled. Mirajane, who was watching the conversation was happy that the two were getting along.

"So, what is your next move?" Makarov asked as Diarmuid sighed.

"Honestly I have no idea, I've been traveling for a while."

"Consider joining Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked as Diarmuid nodded.

"Yeah, It seems nice here, although it's a bit loud and the women keep fawning over me." Diarmuid chuckled as so did Makarov.

"Mirajane, can you leave us, so I can speak to Diarmuid in private?" Makarov asked as Mirajane nodded and left.

As the door closed Master Makarov decided to speak. "I've never seen Mirajane taken quite a liking to a man before."

"Haha, I think it's because I appeared so suddenly." Diarmuid said as the old man nodded.

"But, let us get down to business, Diarmuid would you like to join our family?" Master Makarov asked as Diarmuid nodded.

"I would love too, but there….are circumstances I must tell you about Master." Diarmuid said as the old man rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the Throne of Heroes?" Diarmuid asked as Makarov shook his head.

"Thought so."

"Why bring this up?" Makarov asked as Diarmuid sighed.

"Master Makarov, I am not from this world, I know it's hard to bel-"

"I believe you." Master Makarov said instantly as Diarmuid rose an eyebrow.

"Diarmuid, we live in a world where almost anything is possible, now then explain to me what this 'Throne of Heroes' is." Makarov said.

"Well, the Throne of Heroes is where people who have achieved great things, that have become legends or objects of worship go to when they...die." Diarmuid said as Makarov widened his eyes.

"Then, that means that you?"

"Yes Master, I have died before." Diarmuid said as he took a deep breath. "I have fought in wars, killed countless men, and in the end was betrayed by my leader."

"Although, I was not mad, I deserved death at the hands of my lord."

"You do not need to tell me your story, your eyes already show it." Makarov said as Diarmuid locked eyes with his new Master. "That quiet hidden grief, I've seen those eyes plenty of times."

Diarmuid, then chuckled. "I guess that means those who have experienced despair are drawn to this place."

"Diarmuid." Makarov said as he got up off his chair and jumped on his desk, he then placed a hand on the young mans shoulder. "This is a place of healing for those like you."

"This is a place of family and where you will always be loved and welcomed." Makarov then rose his left hand.

"Come my boy, Fairy Tail shall be your new home." Makarov said as Diarmuid genuinely smiled.

"Is that so? Very well Master, I swear to protect this family with my life." This is what Diarmuid needed, he needed a master that was genuine.

"Also, Diarmuid I make it a policy not to kill in this guild." Makarov said seriously. "I've heard of your exploits, but please do not stain your hands no more."

"I….I don't know if I can keep that promise, but I will try. But, if there are those who wish to hurt my new family then I am afraid I will have no choice Master." Diarmuid said as the old man smiled.

"Very well, if it is to protect those here, or those who are innocent then I see no problem, but remember sending dark mages to prison works just as well."

"Very well, if that is why my Master wishes of me." Diarmuid said as Makarov pulled out a stamp.

"Now then! Where would you like your mark and what color shall it be?" He asked as Diarmuid pointed to his right shoulder, it wasn't covered by a shoulder plate like his left.

"I would like a dark green." He said as the Fairy Tail mark magically appeared on his right shoulder.

"Now then, since you've taken on S-Class missions before, it would be right to make you one, but it would break tradition so how about you fight one of our own S-Class mages?"

"Do you mean Mirajane?" Diarmuid asked as Makarov laughed.

"We'll Mirajane as well as Erza, are both pretty new to the S-Class, however we do have someone returning today that I would like you to spar with."

"Is that so? This almost seems like it was planned."

"You're right, that scares me as well, but who knows maybe this means that you were destined to be apart of our family." Makarov said as Diarmuid let out a chuckle.

"You might be right about that." Diarmuid said as he an earthquake came on, he was about to get ready, that was until Master Makarov rose his hand.

"Don't worry that's the person you are going to spar with arriving." Makarov said as Diarmuid rose an eyebrow.

He followed the tiny master outside of his office, as they entered the guild hall to see someone…..well he expected him to walk through the door. Instead, Diarmuid saw this person walk through the wall next to the door obliterating it.

"Yo! I'm home!" He said as everyone face faulted, well except for Diarmuid, who was watching the interaction.

"Gildarts! How many times have I told you not to destroy everything! Why do you think we made that road for you!" Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry about that master." Gildarts said as he noticed someone next to him. "Huh? Is that a new member?"

Master Makarov, sighed at the antics of the guilds ace. "Yes, I would like you to spar with him so we deduce how strong he is, I'm pretty sure you've heard of the Emerald Knight."

At that statement they got shocked looks from some of the guild members. Erza, on the other hand was intrigued, she had heard about the Emerald Knight, he was a knight just like what she strived to be?

"Really now? He must be quite impressive then. I've heard of your exploits...uh." Suddenly Diarmuid appeared next to Gildarts, faster than anyone, but Master and Gildarts could see.

"Diarmuid Duibhne." The lancer said as he extended his hand.

Gildarts did the same and shook his hand. "You got a nice strong grip there Diarmuid."

"So do you." Diarmuid replied as the two men locked eyes intrigued to know how strong the other was.

"To be this young and impress me just from your handshake, let's have a good fight." Gildarts said as Diarmuid nodded.

 **(Out Back)**

The guild was currently watching as Diarmuid and Gildarts stood ten meters apart from each other. They were currently waiting as Master, who was in the middle scratched under his chin.

"Alright then, remember you two this is a sparring match don't go too crazy, I don't want to think about what it costs to patch this place up if you two outright destroy it." Makarov said as the two nodded.

Gildarts, merely stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for Diarmuid, who could see it in the eyes of his opponent.

" _He wants me to make the first move, alright then."_ Diarmuid thought as he bent his knees, Gildarts watched as a red spear appeared in his right.

" _A red spear? I could sense some serious power coming from that spear."_ Gildarts thought, as the wind shifted, and as soon as it did Diarmuid disappeared leaving a crater behind in the sound of a sonic boom.

Gildarts, widened his eyes and dropped down dodging the spear. Diarmuid, had moved faster than he thought.

He outstretched his right leg to kick Diarmuid, only for the latter to send out his right leg to intercept the kick.

A shock wave was created as the two kicks collided with one another, much to the surprise of Gildarts, seeing someone match him in strength, even if he was holding back.

Gildarts, then threw a right hook which Diarmuid blocked with the side of his spear. The lancer was sent skidding back much to his own surprise.

" _So there are some very powerful mages in this world, interesting."_ Diarmuid thought as he charged in thrusting Gae Daerg forward.

Gildarts, narrowly dodged to the side as Diarmuid abused the fact that he had an advantage at mid range.

Gildarts, then threw his right palm forward as a net appeared. " **Disassembly Net!"**

Diarmuid, who saw this merely swung Gae Daerg in an epic manner ripping the net to shreds much to the surprise of Gildarts. It's not like this ever happened before, but the fact was that the spear effortlessly cut through the magical net.

"Interesting." Gildarts said as he relaxed and stood to his full height with Diarmuid doing the same.

"That spear of your's it can completely pierce and destroy magic, am I correct?" Gildarts asked as the guild went wide eyed.

Diarmuid, smirked at the statement. "I see, you noticed something unusual when I sliced up that magical net you hefted towards me." Diarmuid said.

"Damn right I did, never have I seen my net destroyed so easily." Gildarts then bent his knees as so did Diarmuid.

"Where did you get such a spear?" Gildarts asked as everyone else wondered the same.

"It was a gift from my father." Diarmuid replied as Gildarts bent his knees.

"Interesting, how about we kick it up a notch?"

"If you wish for it." Diarmuid said as Gae Buidhe appeared in his left hand, although it was wrapped in the cloth that negated its abilities.

Gildarts, had heard about the Emerald Knight possessing two spears, but to dual wield them? Interesting indeed. "A dual wielding spearmen? Now thats something new."

"Thank you for the praise, now then let us...begin." They both disappeared leaving behind sonic booms.

Gildarts, threw a right straight only for Diarmuid to use the side of his yellow spear to slap the strike away. He then used his red spear to swipe at Gildarts, who brought up his left arm, to block the swipe sending him skidding.

" _Troublesome, not only is he fast, but he definitely knows how to use those two spears together."_

" _Although why is it that the yellow one is wrapped in that black cloth? Odd indeed."_

Suddenly, Gildarts released his aura as white energy blasted from his body making everyone nearby feel chills go up their body.

Diarmuid, upon seeing this smirked as a green energy blasted out of his body equal to Gildarts. This gave a raised eyebrow from the older man.

He charged in quickly as so did Gildarts, the latter threw a combo which Diarmuid dodged. He then retaliated by spinning his spears in a 360 fashion only for Gildarts to jump into the air.

" **Crash!"** Gildarts yelled as an overwhelming force of power was sent flying towards Diarmuid, everyone watched in surprise as it connected with a green barrier, which began to crack much to the surprise of Diarmuid.

"Alright! How about we stop there!" Makarov yelled as the two of them instantly disengaged from combat.

"He is far above us." Erza said out loud as the others agreed.

"Diarmuid is a man!" Elfman yelled as some people sweatdropped.

* * *

 **(Doot Doot)**

That was how he started in this world, he did not know much, but he knew he could build a new life here. What? Are you wondering why we suddenly jumped forward? Because there are so many more interesting things to see.

We fast forward to the moment where Diarmuid has to pick his first S-Class mission from the guild itself. As of right now Diarmuid was staring at the S-Class job list, Mirajane and the others were all gone on their own missions.

"Looking for a job my boy?" Makarov said as he appeared next to Diarmuid who had a thinking pose.

"Yes, what would you recommend Master?" Diarmuid asked as the old man picked one and handed it to him.

"Guarding the Kings family is no easy task. They are to go to the neighboring countries borders and meet with the other king."

"Although it is a good way to distinguish yourself, and get yourself some good connections." Makarov said as Diarmuid nodded and looked at the paper.

"Ten Million Jewel? That isn't to shabby." Diarmuid said as Makarov nodded. "Thanks Master."

"No problem, now go on and experience your first guild job!" Makarov said happily as Diarmuid nodded, although something disturbed him. "Besides I'm sure nothing will happen."

"But, Master if something were to happen…" Diarmuid said as Makarov rubbed his chin.

"If something were to happen you would best be prepared, only the strongest enemy would go after royalty, although I know you can do it, besides this will earn Fairy Tail good favors from the King."

* * *

 **(Crocus)**

He had thought that Magnolia town was impressive, but Crocus just had its own air to it. He saw many luxuries here ranging from restaurants to hotels.

He walked what he could only call a whorehouse as the ladies all looked over at him. He sighed knowing what would happen as he walked by.

"Hey pretty boy, I can show you the best night in the town!"

"I usually make guys pay, but damn I would pay to kiss that face!"

"You taken? I wont tell anyone I swear!"

"Ooooh! You can get our services for free pretty boy!"

"Oh man, that mole, come here and let me lick it!" One of the prostitutes said as he shuddered. That was probably one of the more disturbing things he had heard so far.

He acted like he didn't hear anything and walked past them, knowing that Mirajane would probably kill him for this interaction. Yes, he and Mira have been….together lately in a way it was hard to explain.

But, for some reason she just felt so attached to him, which is what she told him. It was probably due to him saving her, but she said she also noticed the silent grief in his eyes.

He was sure it wasn't that noticeable right? Sure, he was sad about how his life turned out, but he had a new chance to start a new life. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had first arrived at Fairy Tail, at first he did some small jobs, and found a place to live.

Master, was really helpful in helping him search for a nice apartment to live in. Mirajane and her siblings had offered, because of their large house, but he refused not wanting to make it seem like they owed him anything.

He looked up at the large castle that gleamed in the sunlight, it was an impressive view indeed. As he came upon the gates the guards stopped him.

"Halt! What is your business here?" One of the two guards said as a paper appeared in his hand. He handed them the paper and noticed that the one reading looked at his right shoulder.

"Everything seems to be in order, Emerald Knight, welcome to the Castle, and please remember your manners." Diarmuid nodded, realizing that the manner remark was probably due to how people viewed Fairy Tail.

As he walked on in he was going towards the courtyard, that was until a green ball bounced his way. He knelt down and picked up the ball and looked around seeing a little girl around ten years old wearing a golden crown.

" _This must be the Princess."_ He gave her a genuine smile, which made her blush. He knelt down and held out the ball for her to take.

She was hesitant at first, but then walked forward and took the ball out of his hand. "Were you playing out here?"

She nodded at his answer obviously very shy. "Is there anyone watching you?" He said as her eyes darted around before nodding.

"Yes, but I don't like how they're always watching me." She said in a soft tone as he laughed.

"Must be hard being royalty." He said as she nodded.

"Princess!" He heard a woman yell as the small girl quickly hid behind him, much to his surprise.

He saw an elderly lady in a maid outfit followed by two female guards. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm one of the mages recruited for the political meeting in the next couple of days." Diarmuid said as they relaxed. He looked down to see the princess holding his waist in an iron grip.

"Princess, please its time for your history lessons." The elder woman said as the princess merely glared at her. The two female guards sweatdropped at the reaction of the princess.

"Princess Hisui, please unhand the man this instant! This is not how a princess should be!" She yelled as the princess merely stuck her tongue out making the elderly made face fault into the ground.

"Hisui? Is that your name?" Diarmuid asked as the girl nodded. He pried off her hands as gently as he could, before kneeling down to get to eye level with her.

"Be a good girl okay? This humble servant will play with you later after your studies." He said as the girl looked over at the elderly maid who sighed.

"Fine, fine." She said as Hisui looked at the ground.

"See you in a bit Onii-chan." She said as she walked off with the three women. He scratched the back of his head wondering why he made such a promise, but it was whatever.

He heard someone clear his throat and turned around to see a short man. "Hello, Emerald Knight, I am Darton the Minister of Defense."

Diarmuid, being familiar with meeting those of high position bowed from a standing position. The short man rose an eyebrow. "Are you really from that rowdy guild known as Fairy Tail?"

Diarmuid, stood back up and chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I know my guild has a problem with being subtle, but I assure you I am much more….reserved."

The man sighed in relief as he turned around with Diarmuid following him. "That is good to know, but you must know the King is rather different from what you think when you meet him, so please prepare yourself."

"I understand." Diarmuid said as he followed the man, little did he know that two figures were watching him from a window above.

"My daughter seems to have taken quite a liking to that man, what is his name?" Toma the King of Fiore asked as Arcadios bowed.

"My Liege, that man is known as Diarmuid Duibhne, and is known by the alias the 'Emerald Knight' and recently he has joined Fairy Tail."

"Interesting."

* * *

 **(Throne Room)**

As Diarmuid entered the room, he came face to face with three other people. They all had their own respective guild marks, and he assumed them to be the other S-Class mages recruited for this.

He saw a rather tall bald man, who wore green scaly sleeve guards, that wasn't connected to the tunic that only covered his muscular chest. There were two belts strapped in an X formation on his abs.

The next was a disturbingly odd looking small man with orange hair, he also was wearing a white tuxedo with wavy orange hair. He gave a wink to Diarmuid and posed sending a chill up his spine.

He also smelt someone who reeked of alcohol, he looked to the side seeing a man around his age wearing blue armor that covered only his shoulder and arms. In his hand was a bottle that obviously contained some strong liquor.

"You must be the final member, I am Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale." The large man said as he shook hands with Diarmuid.

"Diarmuid Duibhne, of Fairy Tail." Diarmuid said as Jura raised an eyebrow.

"So, the Emerald Knight did join Fairy Tail." Jura said as the other two walked towards them.

"I am Ichiya of Blue Pegasus!" He yelled as stars appeared in his eyes, "It is nice to meet the other men!" He once again did a pose.

"Huh? Yer the Emerald Knight? Ya just seem like another pretty boy to me!" Diarmuid winced at the smell of the drunk mans breath. "The names Bacchus Groh, and I'm WILD!"

Sure, Diarmuid loved to drink too, he was a bloody Irishmen, the smell of a drunk was rather normal, but for some reason the liquor emanating off of Bacchus was magical in nature, he would like to try it sometime himself.

"Announcing the arrival of his royal highness, Toma E. Fiore the 7th!" Diarmuid followed suite as Jura and Ichiya bowed. He also watched as Bacchus fell over in his attempt to bow and fell asleep.

Diarmuid watched as another short man appeared and with a large crown on his head. He was probably in his 50's. Also, Diarmuid wondered why there were so many disproportionate people in this world.

"Greetings S-Class mages, I have called you here today to tell you that within four days time we will be meeting with the Kings of Seven and Bosco, to speak of prolonging our peace treaty, many people would like to see war between the kingdoms and stir misunderstandings, and that is why you four are here."

He then walked around the four mages, ignoring Bacchus almost as if he was used to the person being in such a manner.

"I know that mages are mostly loyal to their guilds, but I would ask of you to protect me and my family like you would your guilds." He said as they all nodded, well three of them at least. Bacchus, merely gave a thumbs up as his face was still planted on the ground.

"The lives of potentially 80 million people rests within your hands for the next two weeks." He said as they all nodded once again.

"Very good, now then the rest of you may go to your rooms that have been prepared, but I must asked Diarmuid to stay so I can speak with him in private." He said as the others left, or in Bacchus' case dragged away.

"Diarmuid, I watched your interaction with my daughter in the courtyard. She seems to have taken a quite a liking to you." Toma said as Diarmuid stayed in his kneeling position.

"I would like you to be her personal escort for the remainder of the mission." Toma said as Diarmuid looked up.

"My King, are you certain of this?" He asked as the King laughed.

"My Hisui is…...quite shy and she doesn't have too many friends being princess. She can see through people very well, which is why she does not get along with the daughter of other nobles. However see seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

"I understand." Diarmuid replied as the doors from where to king entered opened, revealing Hisui with her guards and maid.

Diarmuid, understood what the king meant when he said that she could see through people. It was probably the fake faces of the nobles and their daughters that she didn't like.

She widened her eyes and ran over towards Diarmuid, everyone in the room watched this happen. She held out her ball with a determined look on her face.

"I'm done studying, can we play now?" She asked as Diarmuid who was still on one knee so he was eye level with her chuckled.

The King smiled at the interaction happy that his daughter was finally deciding to open up even if it wasn't to him.

The girl had been heartbroken when her mother died, so it was difficult indeed to get her to do her studies or even eat.

* * *

 **(A Little Later)**

Diarmuid, was currently sitting in the Princesses room with her maid and guards watching of course. He was sitting at her table which had a bunch of stuffed animals doing the same as she poured some tea for him.

He was wondering to himself right now, what in the world was he doing? Well, he never expected this that was for sure, he thought as he drank some of the tea.

He raised an eyebrow noticing the taste was pretty good. His amber eyes looked up to see the green ones of the princess expecting an answer on the taste.

"Oh, It tastes great Princess." He said as she smiled.

"Omo, the Princess smiled." He turned around to see the elderly maid cry while the guards sweatdropped.

Suddenly his senses flared up, he noticed as the shadows around began to shifted slightly. Using his speed exceeding far past the sound barrier, a big part of the floor turned into a large crater from his sudden burst of speed.

"Princess!" The elderly maid said as Diarmuid appeared next to them and placed down the princess, he looked over to the area he was at as the smoke cleared to see….Assassin.

"Assassin!" He yelled as his spears appeared in his hands. One of the assassins chuckled, he assumed that there were more.

"Ho? Lancer you are here as well?" The Assassin said as he pulled out two daggers. Diarmuid, looked behind him to see the two female guards in front of the princess and the elderly maid.

"Take the princess to safety!" Diarmuid yelled as they did what he said.

"Onii-san?!" The Princess yelled as she was carried off.

Diarmuid, could not afford to take his eyes off assassin, although he wondered why the assassin was trying to fight him in a fair fight. "A fair fight is not your forte Assassin."

"Yes, that would be correct had I split my bodies apart, but seeing as how I am whole right now I could give you a good fight." The assassin said as he bent his knees and jumped forward.

* * *

 **Don't hate me for this, I was honestly thinking about not having other servants appear in this world, but you know what it'll be more fun this way, just think of it with Diarmuid as the main character.**

 **Mostly only evil Servants will appear, don't expect Saber to suddenly appear and join Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyhow remember to read and review.**

 **Also, don't expect much from this story when it comes to updates, they will be rather slow, right now I'm trying my best to focus on Jaune Arc: Dust Shaper, which is my main story, if you haven't read it check it out!**


End file.
